The Internet is widely available. IEEE 802.11 standard covers wireless networks and is the dominant standard of wireless networking. Much time and money have spent on it by both academic organizations and related industries throughout the world. Wireless networking also expands its applications in many fields in a fast pace. Further, the wireless network market is very competitive. Thus, both academic organizations and related industries concentrate on how to learn from experience, foresee the trend of wireless networking, and develop novel, compatible, and advanced products in order to survive in this competitive market and contribute significantly to the advancement of wireless networking.
General users gradually are not satisfied with service provided to a station (STA) by a conventional wireless access point (AP). Industry of the art is not satisfied with it either. Thus, it is a great potential to improve the performance of AP such that different APs are able to interconnect through a wireless distribution system (WDS) and even become a part of wireless networking equipment. WDS is part of IEEE 802.11 standard. APs are configured to interconnect through a wireless network infrastructure. Thus, range of wireless networking can be expanded by APs. Typically, in a case of different APs interconnected through WDS, meshing topology of physical link established between the APs is determined by manually setting an address of media access control (MAC). Such established topology is not flexible and its infrastructure is fixed (i.e., no expansibility). Moreover, the whole wireless network meshing topology may be tampered if one AP is off-line or power off. As a result, a loop is formed and thus the network is disconnected. In the known WDS operating mode, no standard has been stipulated. Also, some types of WDS cannot effectively cooperate with existing Ethernet. Further, it is a tedious procedure of constructing meshing topology if wired networks are not considered. Furthermore, it is not flexible. Rapid spanning tree protocol (RSTP) is IEEE 802.1W standard for industry. A wired link can be established on RSTP based on a network switch. A feasible meshing topology can be formed on Layer 2 network. In the past, meshing topology is employed in wired networks for dynamically forming a topology infrastructure with respect to Layer 2 network having a physical link. In the past, RSTP is not employed in wireless networking. This is because a wireless network has characteristics different from that of a wired network. A wireless network cannot dynamically provide the current wireless physical link to RSTP. Thus, meshing topology without loop cannot be formed by RSTP. Hence, the need for improvement still exists.